


Would a blowjob help?

by HazyCosmicJive



Series: just a couple of guys being dudes, dudes being guys [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Facials, M/M, Smut, Top Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyCosmicJive/pseuds/HazyCosmicJive
Summary: From Even:Stop trying to get me worked upI have clientsThey dont want to see my dickTo Even:I mean….debatableIve seen the way people look at u in there….From Even:Seriously IsakTo Even:Im just sayingBut they dont get to fuck you like i do





	Would a blowjob help?

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write top isak and bottom even for a while now and finally got around to it

**To Even:**

Baby

Come home

 

**From Even:**

I can’t i’m at work

 

**To Even:**

Something horrible happened

 

**From Even:**

What??

Whats going on

 

**To Even:**

I watched Fight Club

 

**From Even:**

Okay?

 

**To Even:**

It was terrible Even

It was so bad

 

**From Even:**

Lol haven't u seen fight club before

 

**To Even:**

Yes Even thats the problem

You have ruined movies for me

I liked it before but now after all ur pretentious

movies and constant analysis of films i cant

watch movies in peace anymore

Lighting this cinematography that

Foreshadowing blah blah blah

 

**From Even:**

Hahaha

Hows that an emergency that i need to

come over now

 

**To Even:**

Im mad at you

And horny

 

**From Even:**

Ur always horny lol

I get off in an hour

 

**To Even:**

Ugghhhhh

 

**From Even:**

You’ll live

 

**To Even:**

I want to fuck you so bad

I’m already hard

 

**From Even:**

Isak….

 

**To Even:**

Even....

 

**From Even:**

Stop trying to get me worked up

I have clients

They dont want to see my dick

 

**To Even:**

I mean….debatable

Ive seen the way people look at u in there….

 

**From Even:**

Seriously Isak

 

**To Even:**

Im just saying

But they dont get to fuck you like i do

 

**From Even:**

16.00

 

**To Even:**

Fiiiiiine

Can’t wait to spread your legs and fuck you

hard

 

**From Even:**

Jesus christ

Thanks for making this the longest hour of my life

 

**To Even** :

<3

 

**Incoming Call: Even**

“Hey, baby,” Isak smiled answering the phone.

“Hey,” came that deep rolling voice that Isak loved so much, “So I’m on the tram and I should be home in 5 or 10 minutes.”

Isak groaned which caused Even to laugh.

“You’re the neediest guy I know,” Isak could here the fondest in his voice.

“But babe…” Even trailed off.

“Hm, yeah?” Isak asked curiously.

“I didn’t shower,” Isak felt a tingle go through his body in excitement, “since I know you like it so I was wondering if you could do something for me….”

This peeked Isak’s curiosity.

“What is it, Ev?”

“I want you to wear the red snapback.”

“Yeah?” Isak grinned to himself.

“Yeah, and I don’t want you to take it off,” Even continued.

“Yeah, sure,” Isak tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, even though the thought of fucking Even wearing nothing but a snapback was really pushing some buttons right at that moment.

“Alright, I’m almost at my stop so I’ll see you soon,” Even told him. They made their goodbyes and Isak quickly grabbed is red snapback from the hook on the wall.

 

When Isak heard the key turning in the doorknob he was already waiting for his man, he made no attempt to stop himself from immediately grabbing the taller man and dragging him with him.

“Woah, Woah, Woah, baby,” Even laughed as Isak dragged him to his room, “slow down.”

“No.” Isak glared petulantly at him. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. Did you shower?”

“Mmh no, like I said on the phone I know you like it when I've just come from the gym,” Oh, right, Isak had forgotten. Even pressed up against Isak’s body. Unexpectedly, Isak suddenly reached down and cupped Even’s groin. Even let out a surprised yelp.

“Jesus, Isak, seriously what’s gotten into you?” Even laughed.

“I just missed you,” Isak sighed dramatically, “School’s such a drag and between my school and your job, we can’t see each other like we used to.”

“I know baby,” Even pulled Isak back into his chest, “but now we are together, and we have all night.”

“Yeah,” Isak murmured into Even’s warm chest, “so can we fuck now?”

Even let out another laugh, “let’s work up to it.”

“You and your ‘foreplay’,” Isak grinned while doing air quotes.

“I think princess Vivian is okay with that,” Even said, this time he is the one to cup Isak.

“Stop calling my dick princess Vivian!” Isak pushed him, but Even only grinned. “How is that even remotely arousing!?”

“Because it gets you to act like this, all bratty and cute.” Even grinned even wider somehow.

“No, you know the boys found out you call it that and they’ve not let me live it down since,” Isak glared.

“I forgot it was a group chat,” Even shrugged sheepishly.

“Which is why I’ve taken you out of all group chats indefinitely,” Isak responded pointedly.

“Well the group chats you know of,” Even smiled impishly and Isak glared back, pushing him away slightly even more.

“Hm,” Even hummed stepping closer into Isak’s personal space, “I could blow you, would that help?”

“Well...I mean, it wouldn’t hurt…” Isak shrugged. Without a second to spare Even dropped to his knees and yanked Isak’s pants all the way down to his ankles.

“Woah!” Isak exclaimed, almost toppling over.

“What?” Even raised his eyebrows mischievously, “I thought you wanted to just get right to it?”

Isak was about to respond with something snarky and sarcastic but wasn’t given the chance as Even swallowed him down all the way to his base. Isak let out a loud moan from the rapidity of the action. Even was always so good at blowjobs. Isak’s had blowjobs before, of course, but somehow Even has perfected the technique. It had taken Isak a while to be able to deepthroat but apparently Even was just lucky enough to have no gag reflex. Even hummed around his dick, sending vibrations up Isak’s body. Tightly, he gripped Even’s slightly damp hair. He bobbed up and down Isak's dick, quickening his pace then slowing it down again before he finally pulled back with shiny lips.

“Are you gonna fuck my mouth?” He asked him with hooded eyes.

“You want me to do all the work?” Isak replied cheekily.

“Well you were going on about how much you wanted to fuck me so,” Even smiled back. Isak guided his head back to his dick, Even obliging and opening his mouth to take him in. He started with shallow thrusts, not even half way covering his dick. Picking up the pace he forced his dick in further until he was continuously hitting the back of his throat. He gripped Even’s hair tighter and held his face against his abdomen before releasing him, leaving Even gasping for breath. He did this a few more times before pulling out completely. He stared at Even’s slick lips and flushed face for a moment before pulling him onto his feet and hungrily kissing him. The taller man responded eagerly, sticking his tongue into Isak’s mouth and licking around the inside. Isak's mouth made his way over to the side of his jaw sucking on the skin roughly and pulled Even’s head back to expose more of his milky white skin. He buried his face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, taking in Even’s scent. He began sucking again, tasting the salty sweat left over on his boyfriend's skin. When he felt he’d left a satisfying enough hickey he pulled Even’s shirt off and began leaving wet kisses and light bite marks down his chest until he was eye level with Even’s dick.

“I’m gonna make you feel good baby,” he kissed one more time under Even’s belly button. Even groaned in response.

Okay, Isak loves Even’s blowjobs, but if there’s one thing that he loves more it’s giving Even blowjobs. Even has a perfect dick. It’s long and thick and he loves the heaviness of it in his mouth. He ran his hands experimentally up his length, already gaining a moan from his boy. He continued to twist his hand upward and placed a kiss on the underside of his head. Precome dribbled out. That was another thing that Isak loved about Even’s dick, he always had a lot of precome. He marveled as the thin liquid dribbled over the head a little before leaning in the lick the small stream. The salty taste coated his tongue, though not as strong as come.

“Babyy..” Even moaned from above him. Isak looked up at him through his eyelashes.

“Yeah, Even? What is it?” asked devilishly.

“Come on, you know,” Even rolled his head back.

“Maybe I don’t,” Isak shrugged but tugged Even’s dick again.

“Please baby, I need you,” the other man whined.

“Since you asked nicely,” Isak smiled and swiped his tongue all the way from Even’s perineum to the tip and sucking the tip into his mouth. Even let out a loud groan. Without warning, Isak sucked him down all the way to the base and held his head there for a few second before pulling back with a small gasp. When he’d first gotten with Even, he had never been with anyone as big as him so he wasn’t able to deepthroat, but practice and determination made perfect.

“Fuckfuck fuck,” Even gasped above him. Isak went down again, and then another time. He felt tears reaching the corner of his mouth and his throat could feel the impact, but he kept going.

“If you keep doing that, I will come,” Even warned him. Isak gave Even’s tip one more kiss and ran the palm of his hand up the underside of his length a few time.

“Are you ready?” Isak asked Even from his knees.

“Yeah,” he answered breathily. Isak stood up and pecked Even on the lips.

“Go get on the bed,” he whispered. Even’s eyes fluttered a bit and then he hastily made his way to their bed. Isak gathered the lube and stripped off his clothes, but left his snapback on. He then looked over at Even. His eyes took in the scene before him. Even was lying spread out on the bed. His legs were already widened and Isak trailed his eyes up the long legs to his hard dick, red and dribbling precome onto his stomach, he licked his lips as he further took in Even’s abs.

“Babe, I know I’m hot, but I need you inside me,” Even said interrupting his mental catalogue.

“Wow, and you said I was needy,” Isak teased him.

“Hm, yeah, do you wanna fuck me now or what?” Even raised his eyebrows. Isak crawled onto the bed and stood on his knees between Even’s long legs.

“Spread’em more baby,” Isak told him while slicking his fingers up with lube. His boy complied and Isak slowly ran his fingers down between Even’s cheeks, ghosting lightly over his hole.

Even mewled softly and spread his legs even more.

“You’re so good to me baby,” he encouraged Isak, “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too,” Isak murmured, placing soft kisses on the inside of Even’s thighs. After teasing his hole, Isak finally slowly pressed the first digit in, Even moaned in response.

“Does that feel good?” he whispered.

“Fuck, yeah, you can do another,” Even answered. Slowly, he pushed another finger inside and Even moaned, “I fingered myself in the shower this morning.”

“Did you think about me?” he asked pushing his finger deeper inside of Even and making him squirm.

Even chuckled, “I always think about you. You’re the man of my dreams.”

Isak pressed another finger inside and Even hissed.

“You alright?” Isak paused.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Even breathed. When Even finally gave him the go ahead Isak slowly started working his fingers in and out.

“You’re so good to me,” Even stroked his cock leisurely. Isak leaned down and sucked one of Even’s balls gently into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Even sighed.

“You look so good down there baby, that snapback looks so hot on you,” Even encouraged him, pressing lightly on top of the hat. Isak popped off of his balls and looked up at Even.

“Next time, I want to see you in nothing but a snapback,” He looked straight into his boyfriend’s eyes. Before Even could respond, he pressed down on the small bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Ff-shit Isak,” he moaned. He rubbed the spot making Even move desperately beneath him. He traced his eyes up Even's heaving chest and rested them on his pink plush lips.

“After I make you come on my cock, I’m gonna come on your face,” Isak told him. Even’s eyes darkened.

“Then you better get inside me,” he answered back. Isak grinned before lifting himself up on his knees. He poured some more lube onto his dick and stroked a few times to coat it, then lifting one of Even’s legs onto his shoulder, he gripped his dick and positioned it at Even’s entrance. He looked at Even for assurance and when he got the nod he slowly began pushing in. Isak’s not as big as Even is, but he certainly isn’t small either so he took his time to let Even adjust.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight, you’re always so tight,” Isak hissed, letting the heat wrap around his dick. By this point Even had thrown his head back and was moaning continuously as he continued to push more of his length into him. He finally was completely in. He hunched over Even, with their faces merely inches apart.

“Baby, move,” the sweaty boy beneath him whimpered and ground his hips back into him.

“What do you want, Even? Slow or hard and fast?” he whispered feeling his hot breath mix with Even's.

“Fuck,” Even gasped, “fuck, hard and fast, I need it.”

Without warning, Isak pulled out completely and rammed his dick back inside. Even arched off the bed and screamed.

“Fuck, fuck, yeah like that Isak,” He gripped Isak’s biceps almost painfully. Isak pounded into him at a punishing rate, making Even lurch off the bed and whimper and moan.

“I love your dick, Isak, jesus christ,” Even squeezed his eyes shut, “I’m gonna make a movie just about your fucking cock.”

Isak huffed out a breathy laugh.

“I don’t know how I feel about that.” He slammed in again and this time pressed his hips tightly against Even’s ass grinding into him.

“Nah,” Even answered, “Not really, you’re dick is mine. I don’t want to share that.”

“Yeah,” Isak grunted back, “I don’t want to share it either.”

“I’m getting close,” Even whispered hoarsely and pushed the hair sticking to his forehead back. Isak took this time to angle his dick to press exactly onto his prostate. Once again Even arched off the bed, his legs began shaking against Isak.

“Just..please,” Even croaked out. Getting close himself, Isak reached down and began stroking Even’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, God,” Even cried out one last time before he was releasing all over his chest and abdomen. Isak slowed down his thrusts as he fucked Even through his orgasm. Even’s legs collapsed down beside him as he let one last rope of come out. Quickly Isak pulled out of him and moved over on top of Even until his dick was directly over his face. Even exhausted, Even opened his mouth as he waited for Isak to come. There was no taking his time, Isak stroked hard and fast chasing his own orgasm.

“Fuck, Even, here it comes,” he moaned. White ropes burst out of his cock, the first landing over Even’s eyebrow making him flinch a little, the next rope landed directly on his mouth. Several more bursts of come followed and when he was finished he looked down at Even's covered face.

“Fuck, you look so hot covered in me,” He huffed. He ran his finger through the come, rubbing a bit into the plush bottom lip. Even chased his hand with his head almost as if to nuzzle against it. After a moment to come down, he moved off of Even’s chest and reached for the toilet paper beside their bed. He cleaned the come off of Even’s face and chest before laying his head down upon it.

“We really need to take a shower,” Even said as he removed the hat from his head that Isak had forgotten he even still had on. “But I don’t know if I can even walk.”

He laughed into his chest. “We’ll go in a bit, I need to recover too."

"For round two in the shower," Isak added cockily.

“Fuck, I don’t even know if I can do a round two,” Even laughed and ran his fingers through Isak’s hair, “Seriously, you fucked me so good.”

“We’ll see once we get in there,” Isak winked up at him.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> If I've made any mistakes like forgetting words or getting them out of order, please let me know, I've read over it but i'm dyslexic so I miss things sometimes :/


End file.
